NTeq Lesson Plan
Adjectives Created by Erin Hall ID #: 30122 Subject Area: English and Literature Grade Level: 10 Lesson Summary Students will be able to define an adjective. Students will complete several activities that allow students to completely understand adjectives. Students can use descriptive adjectives when they write essays, research papers, etc. ---- Learning Objectives and Computer Functions This lesson plan uses 2 objectives. ---- Problem Problem Nature Students will realize that they use adjectives every day, whether they describe their best friend or their assignment their teacher has just issued. Problem Data generated Notes on Using Data Problem Statement Your writing contains sentences that are too bland and \\\\\\\"vanilla.\\\\\\\" I want strong sentences. A way in which you can develop a stronger essay is to have stronger sentences. In order to have stronger sentences, you need stronger adjectives. We will define adjectives and list many strong adjectives. ---- Data Manipulation Instructions The learner used computers at intermediate level Integration Strategies Students will feel objects in a box and describe them using adjectives without looking at the materials in the box. Organization Strategies Students will group the adjectives mentioned by students into categories of weak and strong. Elaboration Strategies Students will take the strong adjectives column and make it even stronger. ---- Results Presentation Students will complete a worksheet in which they find several adjectives and will receive at least a 90 percent. Later, students will also write a character analysis essay on the software called TestNav in which they must use strong adjectives. Students will create a poster that has a fake facebook account which includes a picture of them, activities they like to do, a description of the activities, a description of themselves, and a description of their friends. By creating a poster, students will understand all of the adjectives used by highlighting the ones incorporated in their poster. Students can also have the option of adapting their facebook account to meet the requirements and printing out a copy instead of creating a poster. ---- Activities Activities Before Using the Computer When students are on the computer, they will be completing madlibs with adjectives. http://www.eduplace.com/tales/ We will complete one together on the projector as practice, and then students will complete several on their own. They will print these off to show their demonstration of adjectives. Before completing the madlibs, students will complete all of the activities mentioned previously. Strategies to develop students' attitudes towards the problem, motivation, and overall mindfulness: By completing all of the activities mentioned, students will naturally be able to incorporate stronger adjectives in their essays. Activities While Using the Computer Students will work at the computer indiv Group Information: Activities After Using the Computer After students have completed several madlibs, students will prewrite for their character analysis essay. Students will then use the computer (software called TestNav) (http://www.doe.virginia.gov/testing/sol/practice_items/index.shtml) to write their character analysis essay in which descriptive adjectives are used. After the use of the computer, there will be a review, and students will have a test on adjectives. Supporting Activities Students will continue working on the adjective worksheets. The worksheets and madlibs will be discussed and graded before students start writing their essay. We will go the computer lab, so every student should have a computer. ---- Assessment Students will be assessed by means of: *Performance *Test Included in the assessment: Students must define an adjective and choose the adjectives in various sentences and receive at least a 90 percent. Students will also be presented with a rubric before completing the essay. As part of their thesis statement, students will mention three strong, descriptive adjectives. All students will receive at least an average grade on their essay according to the rubric. NTeQ Home | Lesson Planner Home Questions or comments? webmaster@nteq.com Copyright ©2001 by